Talk:Inazuma Eleven Wiki/Archive02
Featured pages: July 2012 The rules for user nomination are as follows: *Articles can never be renominated after being chosen. *Please provide reasoning as to why you think an article is fit to be featured. *Remember to sign your nominations. Why you chosed Kageyama Hikaru and not Nishiki Ryouma or Fei Rune ? :1) SIGN YOUR MESSAGES. 2) Do you mean on the character list or the old featured page? --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 09:38, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Old featured page... I mean the section. I chose because I think Hikaru has a greater background than Ryouma or Fei. [[User:Potassium19|'Nineteenth' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Element']] 04:54, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Featured Page/Poll: August Now, the new month has started, shouldn't we change the poll and featured page? Any suggestion? Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 19:11, August 7, 2012 (UTC) September! It's a week until September! We should get a new character to be featured, new poll! I vote for Shindou. Reasons: He's the first one got fused with a historical person, also Keshin Armed,...etc I was supposed to vote for Gamma but I think again since: He first appears in the next episode (not enough information to be featured... He could be featured in October... but maybe there's a new character till then) Poll... I think we should ask the character: Which movie do you like? Answers: Inaz/ InazGo/ both/ none, i only prefer the series. Rules: 'Please sign your name and state the reason why you think the character should be chose. [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19 ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 13:29, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I agree with you, Potassium~ Gamma is should be featured later~ And Shindou should be featured in September I think with the same reason as yours. I also agree with the poll. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 20:49, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I agree too XD SnowyBoy₰ 14:21, August 25, 2012 (UTC) umm is'nt their gonna be a new poll? ' Taha1921 GodWind 14:35, S'eptember 1, 2012 (UTC) Here an awesome question who is the best player in inazuma eleven. 15:41, September 16, 2012 (UTC) By sl1ck k1ll3r October A week till October... You guys got any idea for a character to feature? [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 14:55, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I would like to propose Amemiya Tayou since he will appear in the next episode, join the team, have a keshin, a mixi-max, an armed..... SO TAYOU~! XD SnowyBoy₰ 18:42, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I thought it was Taiyou, and not Tayou XD I was suggesting for Kirino because he just revealed his Keshin and Mixi Maxed and being the second one the the Ultimate Eleven~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:45, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah lol xD TAIYOU ! But Kirino wasn't already chosen ? SnowyBoy₰ 18:46, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Nope, he wasn't chosen~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:48, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven Wiki - Inazuma Eleven Wiki ← Look ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 18:56, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay~ Then Amemiya Taiyou then XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:58, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I also choose Amemiya Taiyou Fubuki風吹 'God Wind Yeah! I think Taiyou is good... Here's the message from Genda: From a quick look, I’d say a couple of pictures should be removed and the section about the crossover movie needs to be deleted until that * movie actually airs. Other than that, it doesn’t look too bad. [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19 ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 12:49, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I have deleted the movie section and I have deleted some files~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 15:21, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I also vote in favour of Taiyou, just one problem, now that CS 22 did'nt air this weak it'll come on like 3rd October so should we edit it after the 3rd so that there is sme info of Taiyou in CS Taha1921 12:54, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Good idea! I'll change the main page after the 22nd episode then... [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 12:58, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Potassium, If you don't have enough time to change it, I will change it then~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:29, October 1, 2012 (UTC) yeah. Sure. I'm not good at summaries anyways. I [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 22:57, October 1, 2012 (UTC) btw is there gonna be a new poll cause it's been two months and the poll has'nt changed :| Taha1921 16:19, October 2, 2012 (UTC) November Well, there has been the same poll on the Home page for a long time so could someone make a new one? And for the character for november, I think Nanobana would be good, or maybe Tsurugi or Nishiki for there Mixi Max's. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 16:49, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I think that Nishiki/Tsurugi is fine for the next month. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 14:07, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Now that our wiki's theme color is purple, I suggest that we should also change the link's color into purple or blue. The brown links does not fit with this theme at all. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 14:55, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey there if I can add my opinion I think Tsurugi would work, not just because I'm his fan but because he shows a great look for November or Nishiki is a great choice aswell, as he shows a great look for November. I think Nanobana looks good aswell as she has an uplifting attitude and personality. Also does anyone know if were going back to our old theme color or if the purple will stay? TsurugiFan16 (talk) 18:53, October 28, 2012 (UTC) The wiki will be turn back after the halloween week. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 19:03, October 28, 2012 (UTC) We should change the poll now. The idea was the keshins right? [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 09:32, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I am going to change it. It was Mixi Max Characters~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 16:08, November 2, 2012 (UTC) December Hey admins some users have asked about the colours for Christmas. I think the colours should be Red and White but I think it would be easier if you could tell me. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 16:21, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Actually, it is not comfirmed yet XD. I will talk about it woth the other admins~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 19:50, November 4, 2012 (UTC) New Colour So has anyone else seen the new text colour or is it just me? TsurugiFan16 Odin Sword Fire Tornado DevilSword 21:26, November 12, 2012 (UTC) December Any ideas for december?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 15:14, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I know im not a admin, but I like contributing~ But I think maybe Tobu would be a good idea if we get more information about him. | | ''' GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 16:49, January 21, 2013 (UTC)' I don't know if we will have enough information about Tobu before December. I think no. In my opinion, I think we should feature Shinsuke since he's just been mixmaxed. About the Christmas colors, Adventure, Genda and I had agreed on using Light Green as the back ground. The main boxes in the main page will be red and white. ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Potassium19? ? ? ? ? ? Talk? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Tweet? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? 16:11, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Well I like the colours for December but I think if were chosing the character with the latest Mixi Max then it should be Nishiki Ryouma or Tsurugi Kyousuke. 'TsurugiFan16' 'Odin Sword' 'Fire Tornado' 'DevilSword' 16:15, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Well the next episode is on the 28th of November and Tobu is in it. But if not then I agree with Shinsuke or Tsurugi for their Mixi Maxes. '| | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 16:49, January 21, 2013 (UTC)' Oh yeah! I just remembered Tsurugi! I agree that Tsurugi should be featured too! Okita Heheh.. ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Potassium19? ? ? ? ? ? Talk? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Tweet? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? 16:24, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Has Zanak been featured yet? He would be a good choice in my opinion. Other options would be Shinsuke, Tsurugi, Tobu (If we get info on him) or maybe Rei Rukh? [[User:Espiobest|'Espiobest']] Tenchi Raimei Kiku Ichimonji 16:29, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh gosh.. Looks like people messing up with my signature, I should change it. I ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Potassium19? ? ? ? ? ? Talk? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Tweet? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? 16:37, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I think Shinsuke or Tsurugi are nice to feature~ I think we don't have really enough info to feature Tobu yet~ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Presto Turn' ' ' ' ' 06:36, November 26, 2012 (UTC) It should be something related to winter. '''If were doing something related to winter then I think either Fubuki Shirou or Yukimura Hyouga as the fetured article. Because both are amazing? ice players and ice would relate to snow which relates to winter.' ' ' TsurugiFan16' ' Odin Sword' ' Fire Tornado' ' DevilSword' 09:17, November 26, 2012 (UTC)' No, Fubuki and Yukimura have already been featured, I was thinking... either a team or a hissatsu related to ice/winter would be great... Hmmmm, I think Panther Blizzard or Eternal Blizzard or Icicle Road are nice to feature~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 13:57, November 29, 2012 (UTC) well December's here and i think the featured article should be Snow Angel because snow (season) angel (Christmas). Taha1921 07:23, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Nice~! That's a good idea~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 07:29, December 1, 2012 (UTC) so when will the featured article change in December? Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 10:55, December 9, 2012 (UTC) And what will be in the featured articles? Maybe Rei or Tobu? | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 16:49, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Main Characters I think with information coming out about Zanak, he deserves to be in Main characters and he can be added. DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard ' 09:21, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Zanak I think Zanak should be included in the main characters because he is part of the ultimate 11 and we have put every member of the ultimate 11 in the main characters :/ 'Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 14:55, December 17, 2012 (UTC) I asked Lord the exact same thing once, but about Tobu (he is still listed as a temporary member), and she said something like: Because it hasn't appeared in the anime yet, and (about Tobu) we're not sure if he stays with Raimon, we should leave it for now ;) GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ Chaos Break~ 14:59, December 17, 2012 (UTC) I think we should do the members of the Ultimate Eleven in the order and add a last character (here, it could be Kariya or Hikaru) SnowyBoy❄ 15:03, December 17, 2012 (UTC) As you guys can see, We have 4*3 boxes in the main page. To make it nice, we must add another 4 boxes onto the section or it will be gappy. Therefore, well have to go with 12 characters that appear most on the screen time, and or 16 characters. 1 Potassium19 Talk Tweet 1 16:49, December 17, 2012 (UTC) New theme So the theme will change today? Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 04:43, December 20, 2012 (UTC) I think it so~ We should wait until Potassium does it~ SnowyBoy❄ 10:24, December 20, 2012 (UTC) I love the new Christmas theme!!!!!!!! Its so festive, great job to whoever did the theme, I think its the best ever but I have to ask how long does it last for? Does the theme change back in January or after the 25th? ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 11:34, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Polls The poll should be changed, any ideas? The poll has been since November, and it's December now. I think it should be changed to favorite member of Hasha no Seiten. Everyone is excited because Zanak became the 11th member and theres many people that everyone loves so I think it would be an idea to put as the next poll. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 15:00, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Seems like a great idea, though we should wait for more suggestions, then we can choose which is better. Ok then lets just wait. ' ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC 15:12, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Maybe a poll like: What do you want for the next series of Inazuma Eleven? e.g *GO FFI/ Holy Road International *Chrono Stone season 2 *Original Series season 4 etc. Or maybe if its just to do with Chrono Stone then it could be: Whats your favourite Mixi Max Hissatsu? ^To do with the Ultimate Eleven (Chrono Storm's) Hissatsu. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 16:49, January 21, 2013 (UTC) A Poll that's about Chrono Stone would be better, but what kind? What about which historical character is your favourite (Nobunaga, Jeanne, Liu Bei, Koumei, Sakamoto, Okita, Tochan, Big, Master Dragon, Arthur and Clara Jane) Garchopex (talk) 04:14, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Main characters I think the main characters of the original series should come before the main characters Of GO because the original series was first to come 15:37, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I also think that. Also I might change the pictures of some, because the quality is bad. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 16:49, January 21, 2013 (UTC) So when is the colour going to change back to normal? | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 16:49, January 21, 2013 (UTC) 4 Jan 2013 1 Potassium19 Talk Tweet 1 17:05, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Archive I think this page should be archived, seeing as it's a new year and all.. Also, I think a new character and poll should be done! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 16:49, January 21, 2013 (UTC) New Featured Character I think there should be a new featured character. I'd propose either Saryuu Evan. He's THE antagonist of the season and appeared in the episode 38. Also, I think Hikaru isn't that important, while Zanark IS the Ultimate Member as described by the Hasha no Seiten. We should replace Hikaru and add Zanark. Kariya could be removed too, and we could add Helper X/Asurei Lune instead... Actually, Raimon's members aren't the only main characters of GO series... there should be others ! Torch92 (talk) 20:30, January 25, 2013 (UTC) I also think there should be a new featured character, along with a new poll. Saryuu would be good as he is the main antagonist of the series and we have enough info on him. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 11:09, January 26, 2013 (UTC) OKay... I'll decide the feature character. But probably Saru will be chose. 1 Potassium19 Talk Tweet 1 13:11, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok February is here. When will the featured article change and when is the Poll going to change. I was thinking we change the characters in the poll. Maybe like we add Tsurugi, Nishiki, Tenma and Fei's Mixi Max and say which one is your favourite. Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 15:35, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Do not touch the poll. We could feature Saru if the article is with good content and perfected. The poll needs archivement and confirmation from Genda. 1 Potassium19 Talk Tweet 1 02:51, February 3, 2013 (UTC)